


50 Kisses(Yu-Gi-Oh)

by RikuAxel10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Saw this on Tumblr and decided to do it to practice writing fluff.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s), Priest Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Small Kisses littered across the face

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompts over here: https://final-fantasy-xv-nut.tumblr.com/post/622131936355303424/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> This first one was done as a small way for me to explore my character's relationship with her ex/friend with benefits.

**_-1. Small Kisses littered across the face-_ **

The world was dark. Thick clouds covered the moon so no light came through as the rain pelted angrily against the ground and the roofs of the houses beneath. The soft thrumming sound was relaxing to the young hacker that sat in her room. It was midnight, the door open and the only thing illuminating her room was the one small light that sat clipped to the headboard of her bed and the computer screens she was working on.

She was writing an email to Pegasus about the deck she was planning on using for her time as an Eliminator over on Duelist Kingdom. She wanted to try some of the new Red-Eyes cards to create a Zombie themed deck; something to challenge herself as she took out duelists from the competition. Nyx wondered when Duelist Kingdom was going to be announced and how much time she was going to have with the deck she planned to have. The young teenager glanced down at her phone, a small window showing up telling her she had a message.

_ “Are you still up? _

Nyx smiled softly to herself at the message from her friend. She was surprised to see Joey was still awake instead of passed out asleep like he normally was. The teen told him she was and went back to work, tossing her phone somewhere on the bed behind her. She never noticed he hadn’t texted back until she heard a knock on the front door. It made her jump as she wasn’t expecting anyone at this time of the night. Nyx clicked over a couple screens over and looked at their security cameras only to see the young man she was texting earlier. She rushed out of her room to get the door.

“Joey? What are you doing here!?” Nyx softly hissed so she wouldn’t wake her housemates. Her blonde friend looked like a wet rat. His clothes were soaked all the way through and his hair was plastered to his face.

“I uh...I missed you?” he asks, as if trying to convince himself that that was the real reason he was here. Nyx sighed and grabbed his hand, tugging him inside the home before closing and locking the front door and leading him to the bathroom in her room.

“I’m gettin’ water all over the carpet…”

“I don’t care bout that,” Nyx responds. She reaches over the tub and turns the shower on the hot side.

“Get in,” she motions with her head, “take your clothes off in the shower, I’ll go hang them up.” The blonde did as he was told, stepping under the water and letting it warm up his shivering body. He hadn’t even really noticed that he was shivering as he began to peel off the soaked clothes; he didn’t mind the golden eyes wandering over his figure. It was nothing she hadn’t seen before. He would step to the side when she reached in and grabbed his clothes, wringing them out before leaving to probably toss them into the dryer. She came back with a baggy t-shirt and some loose basketball shorts and told him to change into them when he was done.

Joey noticed she was fidgeting and not looking at him. A part of him sighed in frustration about how he looked. He knew he shouldn’t have come here…

The other side knew she was just worried. It was an agitated fidget, like she wanted to do something but was unable to. Joey sighed again and grabbed one of the body wash bottles Nyx used. This one smelt like nectarines or mangoes or some sort of gentle smelling fruit. He smiled to himself as the scent wafted through the shower as he scrubbed his body down, the almost jock-like girl he was with never showed any sort of “girly” type feature so the fact that she had something that smelt so...feminine was a welcome surprise.

________________________________

Nyx sat back in her chair, quickly finishing up the email she needed to send to Pegasus. As she clicked “send,” her friend entered her room. She paid him no mind until he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a gentle manner and pressed hesitant kisses to her cheek. He felt a warmth in his chest when he felt her smile. She gently pushed him off and motioned to her bed for them to sit down. Once everything was put away on her screens, except for the security footage, she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

Joey lay back on her bed without the t-shirt she had given him earlier. He was messing with his phone and his hair was a ruffled mess from drying it with a towel. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes scanned the mounds and valleys his muscles made. But the bruises she could see forming on his torso made her frown.

“I know I ain’t dat pretty but you don’t ‘ave to look at me like dat…” she hears him say. Nyx’s attention came back to reality with his words and she joined him on her bed.

“You’re pretty n‘nuff for me, Joey,” she says, leaning on his side gently while he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. He smiled when she lay her head against his chest and her fingers began to trace the lines created by his body; she was careful of the forming bruises.

“...Your Dad do this?...” she asks softly. Joey didn’t respond but he knew that she knew the answer.

“One of these days you gotta hit him back Joey…” Nyx growls, “if you don’t I will...”

“I know, Nyxie…” he says, hand now rubbing her arm, “I won’t have anywhere to go though…”

“You can stay here with us. Marcus has already said you can practically move in if you get tired of your asshole Dad.”

I don’t know...moving in seems a little...weird. Like something a boyfriend would do.” He never noticed her golden eyes shift away, almost sadly.

“Right...which were...not…” she answers.  _ We just sleep together...no emotions involved... _ she reminded herself; that was their promise when they started this whole…”friends with benefits” thing. Joey was her best friend and she couldn’t help it that she had started developing feelings for this kind soul. Nyx huffed to herself and swung her legs over his lap, startling the blonde teen.

“Nyx?...I-I don’t really wanna do anything…” he tries to say before the girl shushes him with a kiss. Joey relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back. He whined when she broke the kiss. Nyx eyed the cut on his cheek; it was small but she knew his father had hit him there. The ring on the man’s hand probably cut Joey.

Nyx pressed her lips to the wound softly, giving a feather-light kiss to his cheek. He flinched a little from the touch, the wound still sore to the smallest touch. She dove in for more, pressing small kisses around the wound, to his nose, to his other cheek, even a few on his forehead. Joey began to chuckle softly at her kisses, making the girl smile into each of them. Finally, when his laughter grew too much, his hands pushed gently on her hips to push her away.

“Alright...what was that all about?” he asks with a grin. She shrugged.

“I could feel you brooding in the shower and knowing you,” she presses a finger to his chest, “you’re probably upset about how you look.” Nyx noticed his slight frown that told her she was right.

“As far as I’m concerned Joey...you still look fine to me,” she tells him, moving to sit beside him. She glances at the speaker dock for her old touch screen music player and noticed it was now 1 AM. With a sigh, she turns back to her companion.

“I...won’t do anything to your father unless you tell me to...I don’t like the idea of letting you go back there but…” she trails off with another sigh; this one sounding much more frustrated than the last. Nyx felt Joey’s fingers slide along her jawline tugging her chin so she could look at him. Golden eyes met warm chocolate orbs and they both understood the silent thank you before Joey leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before doing what she had done earlier and began plastering her face with gentle kisses.

“Joey, stop!” Nyx laughed and gently pushed him away.

“Come on you. Let’s go to bed,” she tells him. The two slid under her covers after she turned the little light off. As Joey settled on his side, Nyx slid an arm around his side and bid him a goodnight with a few kisses to his neck. As she settled down against her lover, she began to press soft pecks to his back in a calming manner. She always showered him with affection in times like this; a silent way of telling him “I’m here.”

Nyx could only hope he was already asleep when her happy expression fell to one of dejection as she whispered “I love you” against his back.


	2. 2. A small, fleeting kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there be smut ahead

####  **_-2. A small, fleeting kiss- which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss-_ **

\--Beware, this prompt contains NSFW sections. Reader discretion is advised--

Amina growled softly to herself, mumbling curses and possible profanities under her breath as she was returning to the palace. It was late, the moon was already rising and the female warrior was not looking forward to the man waiting for her to get home.

The High Priest Set had been a thorn in her side recently. It seemed like she couldn’t do anything right in his eyes lately and for sure when he saw her tonight, all banged up from some of the soldiers roughing her up at the end of a patrol, he was probably going to get on her case again.

Amina sighed and gave her trusty steed a good few pats on his neck and called him a good boy. The image that a few of the soldiers that roughed her up going home with a few bruises the size of Horus’ hooves pleased her. The horse gave a small snort as they approached the gates to the stables. As soon as she dismounted her steed, she could already feel eyes on her. She ignored it, instead focusing on making her mount comfortable for the night. She took his gear off and washed the sweat away from his fur, moving on to brush him dry and then pulling a new bale of hay to his stall. All while feeling a pair of piercing eyes at her back.

“See something you like, High Priest? You’ve been staring at me for an hour now,” Amina growls over her shoulder. The lanky man walked down the steps and gripped the woman by her chin, forcing her to look at him. His sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as they wandered over her figure.

“What happened to you? You’re back late,” he asks, letting her go. He had noticed a few bruises on the skin that was revealed from her tunic and a particularly nasty one on her eye.

“I would have been back with the rest of the patrol had they not decided to leave me for the vultures after roughing me up,” she growls, snatching her face away from his hand as soon as it was loose. She didn’t notice his harsh gaze softened at hearing that.

“Your own patrol members attacked you?”

“They always do,” Amina answers as she leads Horus back into his cleaned stall, “they don’t like the fact that I’m a woman and they think I belong in someone’s bed. Believe me they’ve tried.” She turned after closing the stall door when she heard a low growl sound from the man behind her.

“Your fellow soldiers not only attacked you but tried to rape you and you act like it’s not big deal!? Amina-”

“I act like it’s not a big deal  _ because _ it’s not a big deal, Set,” Amina responds harshly, “I can take care of myself. I always have and I always will. I don’t need  _ you _ making it seem like I can’t take care of myself.” Her golden eyes were alight with a flame that made Set’s breath catch in his throat.

“Besides…” she adds, “the next time they try, I’m bringing home a trophy…” Set blinked at her, eyes widening a bit in confusion.

“A...trophy...Amina?” he asks, shifting in his spot. She just smirked at him as her hand landed on one of her blades at her waist as she shifted her standing posture.

“Next time they try and touch me I’m feeding their cocks to my crocodile,” she answers as she took her sheathed sword off of her belt and hung it with Horus’ tack. Set watched her walk past him. The shock of her threatening words stirring a fire within him; one that made him reach out and grab her wrist. Amina looked back at him and she noticed his eyes didn’t meet hers. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt…” he says as he pulls her closer to him.

“Set...I really can take care of myself…” she tries to tell him. He nods.

“I know Amina...that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you though…” Set says softly as his hand let go of her wrist and brought it up to her cheek. The backs of his fingers ran softly against her cheek and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. It was gentle as if he was nervous she would reject him outright even though this was not the first time they had kissed.. As he backed away, his blue eyes wandered over her figure; the pieces of armor he had given her covered her strong frame in metal scales. She was still missing one final piece but it still wasn’t ready. Amina’s golden eyes darkened with a look he hadn’t seen from her before.

Amina gripped a loose part of his tunic and tugged him closer, this time she pressed her lips to his in a forceful manner. Set stiffened for a moment before easing into the kiss, kissing her back and pouring how he felt for her into it. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her flush against his own hips while her fingers dug into his chocolate locks at the base of his neck. She kissed him with a hunger she hadn’t felt in a long time and he understood what she wanted. He wanted it too.

Set reached down and gripped her thighs, signaling for her to jump into his grasp. His fingers dug into skin and fabric as he held onto her before turning and pressing her against the door to an empty stall next to Horus. As Amina reached down to unhook the stall lock, she broke the kiss.

“I’m impressed you can carry me with my armor on,” she states breathlessly. Set lifted her again and slid into the stall, kicking the door closed after lying her down on the undisturbed straw.

“You feel like you’ve lost some weight,” he says, tugging his blue tunic off of his torso. His hands grasped for the ties and belt of the woman’s armor and she spoke again when she was freed from the metal and leather.

“You’re worried about my weight when you’re about to fuck me?” she asks with a smirk.

“I’m worried about you all the time,” he says, sliding his hands down her sides and feeling every curve and dip of her body. She had grown more muscular over the time she had been there and while he had only  _ seen _ her from afar, it felt far better to  _ feel _ . He leaned down on his hands and pressed a few kisses to her neck as if he was finding what she liked. His tongue pressed against the middle of her throat as he kissed her, he hummed when she spoke.

“You’ve never acted like this before around me, Set...what caused the change?” Amina asks. Set gave a harsh nip to her neck before he answered.

“You threatening those men to me was quite the turn on. And...you’re frustrating Amina,” he growls into her neck after another kiss, “I know you can take care of yourself...yet you always come back beat up like a newcomer…” He groaned when he felt her fingers grip his hair and pull his head away from her neck.

“You callin’ me a rookie!?” she snarls. He simply smirked at her, ignoring the tug on his locks as he spoke.

“No. I’m sure you put up quite a fight against 5 other men.”

“Then what the hell you sayin’?” Set leaned down and pressed a quick peck to her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

_ “Everyone needs to know that you’re mine.” _ Amina shivered at his words before she pulled him back into a hungry kiss. Her hands landed down at the ties of her pants and as she tugged the laces loose the man above her helped shuck them off to the side of the stall. Set couldn’t wait any longer at the sight of the naked woman beneath him. He undid the ties on his own clothes and slid them down far enough to release himself from his confines before he pressed the head of his length to her. A part of him made him hesitate, as frustrated as he was...he didn’t want to hurt her. Sapphire met amber as her legs wound themselves around the backs of his thighs, and with a soft smile, he pushed in.

A small, almost pained snarl wound its way to her face as he ground lowly. His hands pinned her arms to her side and she didn’t seem to mind the weight on her wrists. Set noticed the pained look and she glanced at him through one eye.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop, Priest,” she growled, “it’s just...been a good while…” Set pressed another kiss to her lips, this one much softer than their last as he pressed in until the hilt. He started with shallow thrusts, easing her into him before he lost his self control once she whispered a soft “just let go.” The frustration rose again when she gave a sharp tug on his hair and his pace quickened into what felt like an all out rut for the suitors. The way she tensed around him sent a shiver down his spine and her moans and whimpers only urged him on. One of his hands left her wrist and he placed it right beneath her jawline. He didn’t press down, only held her there as his lips pressed to hers again. They breathed in one another’s moans of pleasure until Set hit a spot inside of her and while he wanted to hear the keening moan come from the warrior beneath him again, especially since it was his  _ name _ , he found himself losing control more and more.

Set sped his thrusts up slightly more, one hand grabbing Amina’s legs from his thighs and pulled it around his waist. She shifted her other leg to join the other and he found it still wasn’t enough to get him where he needed to be. He adjusted himself, pulling a hand away from her before settling it under her rear and pulling her hips up just enough to hit at a different angle; his head falling to her shoulder as he moved, finding her moans growing louder and his name reaching his ears much more often. Set could feel her tensing around him. With her hands free, she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his shoulders. He felt her entire body tense against him as she cried his name. The slight pain from her nails and the tightness around him pushed him over the edge and he buried himself to the hilt as he spilled himself inside her. 

Soft panting moans replaced his growls as he tried to catch his breath. The female warrior beneath him untangled herself from him and lay back against the hay. Her eyes were closed as her chest heaved with trying to catch her breath. She whined slightly when he pulled himself from her; Set felt slightly bad over the mess he made of her due to his frustration. He sighed softly when he lay back against the hay with the woman he was trying to court. Set heard her shift towards him, their eyes meeting one another’s before they let out a small chuckle, before it fell into laughter.

“If I knew  _ that _ was going to happen...I would have argued with you more earlier,” Amina says. Set’s laughter fell to soft chuckles.

“Believe me I’ve wanted to for a while now with how often we argue,” he says, “it didn’t seem right at first because we’re not married.” Amina scoffed.

“Like I care if I fuck before I’m married,” she says. She faces the ceiling of the stable stall they were in before she took a deep breath and let it out.

“You’ll probably get tired of me anyways,” she admits, “we argue most of our time together anyways. Last guy I slept with that I was kind of trying to court left me for another woman anyways.” Set leaned over and pulled her close to him, her head now laying on his shoulder and his hand rubbing circles into her side absently.

“I’m not tiring of you yet, Amina,” Set says. He turned to look at her, his nose now brushing hers as he gazed into the suns he loved so much. They stayed silent for a moment before Set kissed her again, the kiss still held their hunger for one another but it was much softer than before. His fingers caressed her cheek as they kissed and he realized he never wanted to let her go.   
_____________________________

Set had felt bad about the night they lay in the stables. They never talked about it again even as Amina came home almost every night from patrol. He watched her take care of Horus far into the night before she would retire to bed.

The High Priests had heard rumors about Amina threatening her comrades as the men had come and demanded she be thrown out of the palace. Set confronted them, saying he knew what they attempted to do to her last time she came back with bruises(he had a hard time keeping the blush from his face as he remembered what they did that night). The rest of the week had gone by well with no word of the guards misbehaving. At least until the end of the week.

Set caught Amina riding into the stables to check in after the patrol. He noticed she had a small bag tied to her belt and it was...bleeding.

“A...Amina...what do you have there? Are you hurt?” he asks in front of her Commander and a few of the other High Priests. She just smirked at him.

“They didn’t listen to my threat,” she states before she tells the Commander of what they had seen on patrol. She never dismounted her steed, turning around and saying she was going to go visit her father.

“My crocodile deserves a snack while it’s still fresh,” she says, patting the bloody cloth sack at her belt. A few of the men around paled as they realized what she had, having heard a report as to why the healer had to rush out to the patrol. Mahado shook his head as she began to take off.

“She did warn them,” he says, “I can’t blame her. As...scary as it is.” Set watched her go for a moment, feeling that familiar fire starting in his chest. He rushed over to his stallion that was waiting for a night ride before he kicked the white steed to a gallop to catch up after the woman he realized he had fallen in love with.


	3. 3. Kiss Me

####  **_-3. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” -and what the other person does to respond.-_ **

Kaiba sat in the small computer lab on the blimp. His hands were crossed in front of his face, chin resting on his thumbs. His eyes wandered the computer screen looking over the Winged Dragon of Ra card once more. He didn’t understand  _ how _ he could suddenly read the inscription on the card but he  _ could _ . He had vitals taken earlier on to see if he was sick but everything came back positive showing he was in perfect health.

“Perfect” not fully being perfect as his brother and Nyx would remind him that he needs to eat more and should probably drink more water(even possibly work out more) than he does but he was still in very good health. Kaiba noticed Nyx had been getting more involved in his  _ and _ Mokuba’s lives recently. And...their duel. He sat back in his chair and ran a finger softly along his lips. He had kissed her then. She also kissed him back. Clearly they both liked it. He sighed and ran a hand down his face with a groan when a notification sound came from his phone next to the keyboard. He leaned forward and saw it was from the girl he was just thinking about.

**_Nyx: I’m clocking out for the night. Still going to have it running in the background like usual._ **

Kaiba looked at the time and noticed it was almost 10 PM. She stopped working earlier than usual but he couldn’t complain considering she was normally supposed to stop at 7 PM. He slid his phone into his pocket and he left the room. His destination?

The young woman he kissed only a day or two ago.

___________________________

As Kaiba approached Nyx’s given room on the blimp, his heart began to speed up. He didn’t know why but  _ something _ about being alone in a room with her again made him excited. Nervous? He wasn’t sure. He wanted to think “the great Seto Kaiba” didn’t get nervous,  _ especially _ around a girl but he was still human. As he approached he had heard music humming against the door. He could also hear her voice. Kaiba went to knock but he dropped his hand, assuming she wouldn’t hear him over the music and instead opened the door and walked in.

Nyx sat there curled up on the bed, guitar in her hands strumming along to the music she had playing in the background. Of course she somehow managed to get a guitar on the blimp...she probably gave it to Roland to pack for her. The woman bobbed her head and was singing with her eyes closed. She was in a black tank top that was almost skin tight and Kaiba couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over her revealed arms. He watched them move as they worked over the strings of the guitar. It was alluring to him as his ears picked up on the words she sang.

**_“...And we’re doing it ‘till we die_ **

**_Chasing the first time, the first high_ **

**_Anything to get to where we were_ **

**_Like the first time, like the first time_ **

**_And we’re doing it ‘till we die_ **

**_Chasing the first time, the first high_ **

**_Anything to get to where we were_ **

**_Like the first time, like the first time_ **

**_And we’re doing it ‘till we die_ **

**_Chasing the first time…”_ **

Kaiba watched her finish the song before finally opening her eyes and looking at him.

“Can I help you?” she asks. He noticed her voice was slightly rough from just singing.

“Are you busy?” he suddenly asks. Nyx shakes her head.

“Not anymore. I wasn’t going to stop practicing because you walked in.” Of course she knew he was here...he could barely get anything past the hacker some days regardless of how aloof she seemed to be. Nyx scooted over and pressed a few buttons on her phone as she set down the guitar and he heard the door lock. He sat down on the bed next to her when she patted it. The hacker was typing a few things on her phone, to who knows what, and Kaiba turned to her and spoke.

_ “Kiss me,” _ he commands. He was a bit surprised at his words as he had not planned for that to be the first thing out of his mouth. It didn’t help when a pair of shocked golden eyes met his.

“Uh...no?” she states before going back to her phone.

“Why not?”

“You could at least ask instead of demanding it,” she says. Nyx set her phone down and leaned back against the wall the bed was sat against. She noticed he seemed almost lost, like he was expecting her to do what he wanted and now that she said no, he didn’t know what to do.

“Seto…” Nyx starts, “do you...actually want me to be your girlfriend?” He just stared at her.

“You said yesterday you wanted me to stay with you, a-and I assumed that that was what you meant but...I guess I need some clarification…” she trails off. Kaiba’s eyes looked her over and he could tell by her fiddling she was nervous. He glanced away and finally spoke.

“I wouldn’t use that juvenile term but to answer your question...yes...I do…” he answers. Kaiba sat with one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking away. Nyx noticed a slight flush on his face and his jaw was clenched, showing her he was beginning to overthink. A small grin wound its way to her face as she reached for his arm, gently laying her fingers on him. He could see her smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re fine coming in here and demanding I kiss you but you’re embarrassed to want to call me your girlfriend?” she asks. She heard him growl lowly and it made her press a kiss to his cheek. Kaiba turned and relaxed his posture. He noticed she seemed more relaxed now that she had his confirmation on what she was to him. Kaiba turned his head to face her, his icy eyes bore into her own golden orbs and he leaned forward just slightly, his nose brushing against hers. His hair felt soft against her skin and he noticed hers was slightly damp; she must have taken a shower earlier.

Kaiba leaned forward a little more, his lips brushing against hers softly as if asking his question once more. Nyx closed the small space between them as a silent way of answering his question as their eyes closed. The kiss was soft, far softer than their first shared kiss. The song Nyx was originally playing to was playing softly in the background, the words hitting his ears and reminding him of why he originally came here tonight. He wanted to feel the way he felt when they first kissed two nights ago. The excitement that rushed through his veins that night...that’s what he wanted. But this one...this one was different. It was so soft, so gentle. Kaiba’s hand came up and cupped Nyx’s cheek as he began to kiss her back. His body turned to face her this time as she lay her head against his hand.

Nyx moved closer to him and she felt him begin to lean back. She chased his lips as he moved until his back hit the sheets below and she parted from him. It felt strange to be hovering above him. He lay there, blue eyes looking up at her as if asking her to continue.

Kaiba loved the feeling of her beneath him a couple days ago, he slightly wondered what it was like to have her above him. His hand cupped her cheek like before, pulling her down to him as their lips met in another soft kiss. His other hand landed on her side, feeling her muscles shift as she held herself up until he gave a small tug, signaling he wanted her to lay down. Nyx slowly lay down and moved an arm under his neck, fingers diving into his hair as one of his hands slid down her shoulder to her forearm and landed there; his other hand dug into the hair at the back of her neck and he nipped at her lips like she did to him before. Nyx smirked and deepened the kiss; feeling bolder and let her tongue run against his lips before sliding it into his mouth to run along his own.

Kaiba came to her to feel what he felt the first time they kissed; to chase the high he got from trying to take what he wanted simply because he wanted it. But here and now...he felt different. She  _ was _ his. She  _ wanted _ to be his because of who  _ he _ was, not because of  _ what _ he was. What she had done for him the previous day, calming him and telling him that he could just be himself instead of being the perfect being he was raised to be. Kaiba’s hand slid down her arm as they kissed, touching her hand and feeling her intertwine her fingers in his. Nyx broke the kiss so they could both take a breath. She giggled softly when she swiped a line of spit away from them both. Her smile was contagious. Kaiba found himself even smiling softly as he gazed into the golden suns of her eyes. Nyx pressed a few softer kisses to his lips before resting her head against his chest.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” she asks softly, running her thumb in circles against his chest. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Sure,” he answers. He eyed the clock, it was 11:30 PM. He briefly hears Nyx say that he might actually get some sleep tonight since he’s staying. She shifted and unzipped his boots and slid them off before lying back down next to him. He turned on his side and pressed another few soft kisses to her lips before they settled down for the night. He loved the feel of her in his arms as her breathing calmed him enough to lull him into a soft slumber.


	4. 4. An accidental brush of lips

####  **_-4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.-_ **

Amina limped out of the healer’s room, ego as broken as her body felt. She hadn’t been here in the palace long and she finally had a run in with the Thief King. She shuddered, remembering the carnage he left behind. The female soldier owed her life to both her Pharaoh and Yuki. The female thief had somehow grabbed Amina’s friendship and called Bakura off long enough for the Pharaoh to come and let the thieves escape.

Amina kind of felt bad for the soldiers that died tonight. She was happy to have Atem be worried about her due to their quick friendship but it also made her feel worse. People died and she gets the rest of the night off? And even worse...the High Priest Set was going to give her another earful. Anytime she got hurt he was always upset about it and she hated it. She was a soldier Ra damnit! She didn’t deserve special attention just because she was a woman!

She scoffed as she grabbed one of the dull practice blades from the barrel they were kept in and immediately swung at one of the training dummies. She hit it right in the junction between the neck and the shoulder. The heavy hit rang up her left arm and she scowled and pulled back to swing again. She never did like fighting with two hands on a sword, preferring to use one hand per blade but she never knew what to do with her empty hand. After a few swings, she stopped and got an idea. Amina walked back over to the barrel and grabbed a second sword before returning to the training dummy to swing.

It was an odd feeling, having to carry two swords and with her main sword arm injured from the clash with Bakura made her unbalanced. The injured leg didn’t help as she put most of her weight on one leg. She continued to swing at the dummy, trying to put pressure on her injured leg to allow her to fight properly but after a few twists and too much weight, the leg collapsed and the female warrior fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

“AAUGH!” Amina screamed frustratedly as she threw one of the swords at the dummy only for it to clank into it dully and bounce off into the dirt. Gods she was in such pain but she was determined to not let her injuries stop her. If the Thief King was able to take out that many soldiers then she needed to get better so she could stop him.

“What in Ra’s name are you doing out here Amina?” she hears from behind her. Amina sighs and begins to pull herself up to her feet.

“Training...Sirt…” she pants as she steadies herself on her feet.

“You’re supposed to be resting,” the man says as he steps closer. Amina saw his arms crossed and his cold eyes staring her down; ice bore into fire and neither seemed to want to say anything until Amina turned away.

“Resting won’t get me better at fighting,” she states as she hobbles over to the sword she threw, “I can’t be Atem’s guard if I can’t fight back.” As soon as she reached for it, Set pressed it back to the ground with his foot.

“You can’t even walk properly Amina, go to your room and go to sleep. I mean what were you even  _ thinking _ trying to fight off Bakura? You’ve heard how dangerous he is! Why didn’t you run away when you saw him kill those men? No one would have blamed you for trying to save your own life or coming to get one of the Priests...Instead, I hear from another soldier that you’re clashing swords with him!-” 

“Why the hell do you care about me being okay!?” she barked. The tall Priest didn’t answer and saw the furious look she had on her face and she moved to push him back. Her hands hit his chest harshly and he stepped back from the force. She grabbed up the sword in her left hand and went to turn back to the dummy only for him to grab at her arm and pull her back. Amina yelped in pain as he had grabbed directly onto the wound on her arm. The sudden pain that shot through her arm travelled down to her leg and it gave out from under her. Set’s eyes widened and he moved to catch her before she fell, but his unsteady footing sent him tumbling to the ground with her.

Set’s arms wrapped around her back as he felt her body press against his. And then...he felt something soft. The High Priest opened his eyes to see hers staring back into his. Their faces were close and he realized that the softness he felt was the gentle brushing of their lips. Amina moved to back away from him, shuffling off of him onto her back as she tried to roll to her feet. Set stood up, almost in a daze as he held out a hand for her to take so he could help her up. It was a good sign. As soon as she was relatively steady on her feet, the man sighed and held her hand in his.

“Amina...I was worried about you…” he admits softly. The woman notices his sapphire eyes looking away from her.

“When I heard that there were soldiers killed by Bakura and you were there still fighting him...my heart hurt. I hurried there as fast as I could with Atem and I was so scared that I would find your corpse along with the other fallen soldiers…” he tells her. His free hand came up and he let a finger run across her cheek.

“I care about whether you are okay or not Amina because I  _ care _ about  _ you… _ ” Set says, his eyes finally meeting hers as he steps closer to her. He let go of her hand and let both hands cup her face and hold her steady for him to lean in and press a soft kiss to her lips. Their lips brushed gently, much like when she had landed on him, and it gave her the chance to pull away if she so desired.

The selfish side of Amina was winning out. Here was a man she was attracted to, had honestly only ever dreamed of, and he was telling her he  _ cared _ about her. This was something she had only ever wanted; she just wanted someone to care about her. She should back away. She was just a commoner from a horse farm and he was basically royalty, being the cousin to the Pharaoh. She didn’t deserve him.

_ “But he said he cares…” _ she thought and threw what logic she should follow out the window and she stepped forward, closing the gap between them. The kiss was short but sweet and she could feel Set give a small smile into the kiss. It surprised her to see the smile still on his face when they broke apart. Set rested his forehead against hers and took her hands in his once more.

“Please go rest…” he whispers, “it pains me to see you trying to work so hard and hurting yourself because of it. I don’t want to see you hurt yourself anymore.” Amina nodded softly. The High Priest gathered the practice swords and placed them back in their barrel and held his arm out for the female warrior so she could hold onto him as he walked her back to her room. The trip was silent save for Amina’s pained groans as she hobbled along.

“I’m...sorry for grabbing you…” Set says. She told him it was okay as she opened the door to her room. It was near his and Atem’s as she often checked on the Pharaoh during the night. Set helped her to her bed, making sure she was laying down before he checked on her bandages. The one on her arm was bleeding from where he grabbed her and he volunteered to change them all for her before he left.

“How do you know how to do this?” she asks as she watches him tie the clean wrappings.

“I often took care of myself and my mother before I came to the palace. I was taught how to heal briefly during my training and I’ve fixed up my cousin plenty of times,” he replies.

“I wish I knew how to do that.”

“I wish I knew how to wrestle crocodiles,” he responds with a smirk, making her smile. Set leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before bidding her a goodnight. As he left her room silently, Set couldn’t help the loving smile off of his face as he thought of the woman he had grown to care for.


End file.
